Always Remember Me
by AsianMe
Summary: After an incident involving a wayward soccer ball, a dropped album, and a stairwell skydive, Perla Magallanes finds herself unable to recall the past two years of her life. No worries! Her long lost twin, troublesome team, and pal "Ozzy" can fill her in.
1. Blank

_"History is written by the victors." - Winston Churchill._

**A/N: And ain't that a bitch? The title is based off of the GOSICK opening. Sounds French, I think. And I would like to state here and now, I'm an American. [Insert "Stupid American!" à la faux French here] I have not actually heard Australian people speak. Aside from like the Wiggles, Crocodile Hunter, and communitychannel's videos, that is. All wonderful examples, yes? Sarcasm.**

**So yeah, Australians! I mean you no harm. This little American isn't trying to be offensive. She just doesn't meet too many Australian people. My friend loves Australia and stuff. She told me it has six states, so a states quiz on Australia should bode pretty well.  
><strong>

**PS Hospitals scare the living crap out of me, so I don't know too much. I had to watch _Scrubs_ for reference.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I am in a hospital. There is a boy frantically screaming. Holding my hand. Telling me to hang in there. Saying I'll be alright. He has brown hair with two ends sticking up. Pale green eyes. Bandage across the nose. He's got skin like he's in the sun a lot. Blood on his clothes. He's squeezing my hand with all he's got. It sort of hurts. A doctor comes in and practically has to rip him away from me. The doctor has an austere look in his eyes. Two nurses in blue scrubs come in and take him out of the room. The boy is trying to fight off the nurses as well.<em> No,<em> I want to say, _let him stay._ _Please let him stay._ I try. Nothing comes out. I fade out.

I wake up in a room filled with white. White walls. White sheets. Doctors in white. Nurses in white. Grim charts printed on white sheet of paper. Even the flowers on the bedside are white. There is a throbbing pain in my head. I touch the aching spot with my hand and find that, yes, here too the wrappings are a deathly white. A boy with sharp brown eyes peeks into my white room. His eyes catch mine for a moment before someone shouts at him. The sounds of running footsteps on tile make me drowsy. I fade out.

There is a light breeze in the room. It's coming from the open window. Nighttime. The bright moon outside flashes me a halfhearted grin. Taunting me with a secret I couldn't possibly know the answer to. How long have I been like this? Coming in and out of this dreamless sleep. If that's what you call it. The moonlight shines on a chair that wasn't there before. Bloodied school clothes hang off the back. _I assume_, I tell myself bitterly, _those are mine._ Below the clothes there is a child's toy of some sort. A sun with eight rays of light. A childishly cruel smile poised on its sewn lips. Blue eyes intent on malice stare back at me. Perhaps for the last time, I hope, I fade out.

**ヘタリア！**

Light was streaming through my open window when I finally woke up. It was morning now. Daylight. Slowly, so I wouldn't screw up my bandages, I pulled myself out of the cocoon of sheets I'd been wrapped in. I looked around the white room. I spotted the chair with the bloody uniform and the eerie sun toy.

I walked over tentatively, like somehow the toy would spring to life and eat me. It didn't. However, the sun's features seemed to have changed from the other night. It's eyes were a cheery blue and its smile was completely cartoonish. No sign of evil here. Quickly, I set it down before it could start reciting demonic phrases in my ear. I could hear an argument starting outside my door.

"...resting right now...really shouldn't go in...doctor's orders..."

"I don't give a...seven days...can go shove a croc up his..._Steve!_" countered a boy incoherently to the hospital nurse. He sounded very determined and vaguely familiar. Is it bad that I can't remember his name? Possibly.

"...animals in the hospital...!"

"Don't care...go ahead and call...nothin' on me...goin' in."

The boy stormed in with an angry nurse at his heels. There was a koala on his arm, also very angry, and poised to strike. The queer trio came in, loud and bringing mad vibes into the room. It was kinda annoying and giving me a headache.

"You can't be in here!" hissed the nurse "She's supposed to get her rest!"

"Bugger off already, it's visiting hours and you're wasting my time!"

"You're kind of loud, so if you could be quiet-"

"Young man, I've been a nurse at this establishment for over twenty-five years and never, _never_ in my twenty-five years of service have I met such an unruly visitor as you! Were you raised in a barn? Surely you've heard of manners! Courtesy! Civility! Are these words familiar?"

"I don't give a rat's arse _how_ long you've been working here, lady," He retorted, eyes reflecting the bullshit the nurse was dealing,"Visiting hours are from 8 AM to 8 PM and I intend on making good on my visiting! Now if you'll excuse me."

"My head is starting to hurt really bad-"

"Well, I _never_!"

"It's about damn time you did then!"

"EXCUSE ME, COULD YOU BOTH KINDLY STOP YELLING? I'M GETTING A HEADACHE."

Their attention snapped towards me and for a while everything went quiet. Nothing but the sounds of beeping hospital gadgets and the squeaking of wheelchairs filled the room. We just stood there and stared at each other for a while. Me, the green-eyed boy, the touchy nurse, and for some reason that angry koala. That touchy nurse recovered first, having had a page on her beeper and mumbling something about Mr. Dickinson relieving himself on the geraniums again. She stormed off, leaving me and my visitor alone with his angry koala.

"So," I smiled, "Who are you?" It was an innocent enough question. The only memory I've had of this boy was him frantically screaming at me on the hospital bed. He looked surprised for a moment and then broke into peals of laughter. The koala on his arms was perched precariously as its owner bent over double from laughing. Now it was my turn be surprised.

"That's a good one, Sheila. Almost got me there! 'Who are you?' That blow to the head must've hit you pretty hard there, huh?"

I said nothing. My silence spoke for itself. After hearing no affirmations to this supposed absurdity, he stopped laughing. He even straightened up. His face a new mask of awe and disappointment.

"You're not joking, are you...?"

"No, no I'm not," I continued "What's going on? Where am I? What happened to me?" The boy just stared back, just as confused and shocked as I was. I tried to remember anything from beyond the blurry hospital occurrences. Nothing. Then I tried to remember where I had seen this guy before the hospital. Also nothing. This couldn't be good. I tried to remember _anything_ that had happened before I was in the hospital. I drew up a complete blank, as white and as empty as the hospital walls. Oh God. A horrible thought occurred to me. My name. My own name. What was it? What was my name, goddammit!

"I...I don't...I don't even remember my name..." I choked out. My fists balled up so tightly that my nails dug painfully into my skin. Not enough to bleed, mind you, but hard enough so that it was uncomfortable. It was pretty damn close though. Though I tried not to, I was crying by then. Crying for the things I wished I could remember. Crying for not knowing something as simple as my name. Crying for this feeling of hopelessness. I cried like a small child that has lost something precious. I _have_ lost something precious.

I felt a hand patting my head comfortingly. I looked up and saw the boy carefully avoiding the bandages to pat my head. He gave me a reassuring smile. The kind that don't look halfhearted. I think this is "grinning ear to ear." Wiping away tears and snot, insanely gross combination, I hiccuped myself to a stop. He was still petting my head when I stopped.

"Psh, forgetting a few things isn't that important! See, I forget things all the time. Sometimes even feeding Steve," he offered. The koala, Steve most likely, growled in response. I think Steve understood English. Something to keep in mind next time I got near this mad marsupial.

"Not your name!" I bawled.

"Well no, but I've done sillier things. Much more queer than forgetting my name."

"Like what?"

"Hmm...Well when I was real small, a kangaroo mistook me for her joey and rode off with me in her pouch. I was halfway across the Outback before anyone caught up to me! Man, was my boss blue in the face. Told me not to get too close to the wildlife. As if I'd actually listen to him," he laughed. It was such an outrageous story that I had to. A kangaroo mistaking this Australian for her own? It was absolutely insane!

For a while I listened to him as he told me stories about his hilarious misadventures. I laughed and cried tears of joy from laughing too much. Seriously, this guy was funny. Steve took a crap on his arm halfway through one story, so he had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. Cleaning off koala crap was some serious shit.

I may not know much, not even my own name, but I did know that this Koala had some serious issues. That and the sun plushie's eyes were following me around the room...

"You're kind of creepy, but cute in way. I do hope you know that," I stated to the sun plush. I was not expecting a reply, naturally, but when I did get one it was unnerving to say the least.

"_Yes. Thank you, I get that a lot._"

"Holy-! You-You can talk! You're talking. You're talking to me. You're a talking sun plush and you're speaking to me in my brain!"

"_I think we've already established that, you simple-minded girl. Anything else you'd like to say, Captain Obvious?_" retorted the sun plush. For a doll, this thing had one serious mouth on it. Geez.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"_I see that your brain is more grey **splatter** than grey **matter** these days. Very well then. You may call me Sol. I am an adviser of sorts._"

"I receive my pearls of wisdom from a creepy talking doll? Huh. That sounds like something straight out of a Hollywood horror movie."

"_And I'm to assume that you think Outback Zack would be better suited to dispense his words of wisdom unto you, hmm? Is that it?_"

"Well..."

"_Please don't actually answer that, I'm afraid your idiocy may be contagious. I don't want to catch it_."

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly. I was probably a lot of things, all of which I couldn't exactly remember, but sucker to a creepy doll wasn't gonna be one of them. I started to count the tiny tiles on the floor to pass the time, blocking out any more of Sol's supposed attempts to communicate with me. I was probably imagining this is all. A mere side effect to all of this hospital medicine. My memory would probably come back soon and I could live happily ever after. I told myself this as I counted. I waited for the Australian and his demented koala to come back.

_Twenty-nine...thirty...thirty-one...thirty-two...thirty-three...thirty-four...thirty-five..._

**ヘタリア！**

"Augh, Steve! Did you eat bad eucalyptus leaves or somethin'? That stuff was runnin' down my arm like nobody's business!" fumed Australia as he trailed out of the men's room. Keith Irwin only had a handful of times when he was mistaken for a toilet, but not one of those times was the animal in question a koala with the runs. There was a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe but he hardly noticed. He was too busy bemoaning the runny poop that had been all over his arm three minutes prior.

He turned the corner and nearly bumped into another one of his country classmates. It was Kiku Honda otherwise known as Japan. What was he doing here? Didn't he have those weird little comics to start reading? Or better yet, why was he walking around in the sunlight of his own _free will_? Usually a student had to coax Japan out of his burrow of a room like a frightened animal. Japan had his head down, like he was ashamed of something. Australia, in his blessed oblivious state, did not notice.

"G'day Kiku! Didn't see you there. It's actually rare to see you outta your room and in sunlight," began the Aussie,"What brings you 'round these parts? Gonna visit Philippines?"

Kiku shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He was about to do something horrible. Something he could never take back. Something he had to do. God knows he didn't want to, but the consequences that would happen if he didn't...He didn't even want to _think_ about thinking about it. He walked over to a nearby window and opened it wide. The Australian looked at him funny, but said nothing. For such a fine spring morning, it was awfully breezy. World Academy students were milling around the bottom for some reason. Waiting. _Uh-oh,_ thought the Aussie,_ Kiku if you're gonna do what I think you're doing..._

"Australia-san," Kiku began, now dangling a stack of loose papers out the window, "Forgive me." And with that, Japan let go. The papers in his hand scattered and created a snowfall of loose papers. The students below scrambled to catch them and swiftly made their getaways with their ill-begotten booty. Australia couldn't believe what had just happened. But he had to. Japan had just scattered the entire history of the Philippines, about four hundred fifty years of recorded history, had gone out of the window. Just like that.

"Kiku, how could you? You were her ally. You were her _friend_."

"Australia-san. It wasn't my choice. You know what happens when a country leaves his history out in the open like that...the protocol..."

"She was attacked. Sent to the bloody hospital. Looked like she wasn't gonna wake up. She doesn't even know her _own_ name!"

"...The first country to find the fallen country's history may may do what he wishes with it. I had to take it back from _that_ person or else he'd use her. I couldn't stand that...so I...I..."

"-Scattered her pages in a free-for-all, knowing full well that it meant there was to be a brawl for ownership?" Australia bitterly replied, "God, Kiku. Does Perla look like she's in any condition to go off and fight for her pages?"

"I didn't know. _Sumimasen deshita_. I didn't know."

"Don't you start bawlin' too, Japan. Look, you got it away from _that_ wacko. That's something at least. Why couldn't you keep 'em then?"

"News travels fast, Australia-san. If I had kept it any longer," he added weakly, "I would have been destroyed, my own pages taken along with hers."

"What's done is done, mate."

"I'll...I'll just be going now...Ex-excuse me."

"You do that Japan. You go on and do that."

Japan began his retreat back, ashamed and sorry for what he had done. He gave a look over his shoulder some distance away, expecting to see a disappointed and angry Aussie looking back. But no. Right now Keith was looking more than disappointed. The slight twitch of his mouth and downcast head. Thick brows furrowed, giving lines of worry across his forehead. No,this wasn't mere disappointment on his face. It was betrayal. Sheer betrayal. It spoke to Japan. Called out to him in its mournful baritone, _Why? Why did you do this? How could you be so selfish? So cruel?_

He had to look away now. Any longer and he'd start doing strange things. He thought he could assure himself that he'd done things right. That he didn't just betray a good friend and ally. He couldn't, he simply couldn't. To use a Western idiom, Japan had definitely gone and burned down a few bridges. The question was, could he build them back up again?

Meanwhile there was a bored Philippines in her room, wondering where her wonderful new friend had gone. She was obliviously innocent for now, but for how long? How long would it be before a country would find her, challenge her for her pages, and leave her face down in the dust? It was only a matter of time. Time and luck.

**ヘタリア！**

Sharp brown eyes survey a room. A room that once held something precious, something valuable. Something that could have brought Philippines down to her fucking knees, and no you perverts, not that way. The sharp eyes found the spot. The dreadfully empty spot where a stack of pages lay just a few hours before. The glare intensified. Someone stole it, dammit! After all that trouble too...

Getting Philippines alone in a secluded area, the naive little bitch. Making sure there would be no one else around in shouting distance. Convincing her to bring her own history, a task that was made extremely difficult due to the interventions of a certain Australian. And finally to knock her out cold with a "borrowed" water pipe, take the book, and hit the ground running. He had accounted for almost everything.

Almost, but not quite. He didn't think that a certain _Happon_, would be staking out locations for photo graphical purposes. He didn't think that said _Happon_ had a special camera that could take pictures at night. He didn't think said _Happon_ would accidentally snap one of him leaving with the book in hand, fleeing the crime scene. Or that the little bastard would call up the equally bastardly Australian and scoop up Philippines. And now..._This_. Damn them. Damn them all.

"There's always a calm before a storm, Philippines," sharp crown eyes said, addressing no one in the empty room,"Enjoy it while it lasts."

With that in mind, the boy with the sharp brown eyes left. Nothing left behind save for an an aura of hatred, a few bloodied bodies, and shells from the M-16 slung across his back. He would get Philippines. One way or another. He'd get her good. His curly black hair waved with the spring breeze, light shining off the single star pinned to his _tagiyaf_. _Yes, someday soon_, he thought, _Won't be long now, Inshallah._

"History is written by the victors you know," stated the boy to the sky, head tilted upwards, "And I intend to be a victor."

**唄う！**

_Somebody remind me_

_What happened last night_

_'Cause I can't remember a thing_

_This must be what it means_

_Feel like I've been in a sleeper_

_I think they call this Amnesia_

_- Skepta, Amnesia_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The whole amnesia bit was inspired by a mixture of Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles/Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rondo. Now I haven't actually seen an episode of either, but I do know that contracting amnesia + finding pages = AsianMe gets an idea for a Hetalia fanfic. I'm gonna work boy love in here somehow. I loves me some boy love. And for now this is Rated T, but who knows? Piri-chan's fate could get really messy. Yandere FTW! ^J^**

**I'll explain the whole pages thing as we go, because I'm not 100% sure what the hell I'm doing.  
><strong>

**Also um, yeah at the end there if you're Filipino and know the truth about the only "Catholic" country in Asia, don't spoil it for those who have no idea what I'm alluding to. It only makes things complicated and gets me slammed on by thinking all Muslims are terrorists (Muslim people are cool. Shame to the few who are terrorists and mucking up the good name of Islam.)**

**I'd translate those phrases for you, but I'm lazy and that's what Google Translate is for. Rate and review, da?**


	2. The Warning

_"A man's feet should be planted in his country, but his eyes should survey the world._"** - **_George Santayana_

**A/N: Sorry no updates! I was studying for exams. Updates will be every few days or so from now on. Pinky swear. On an unrelated note has anyone else besides me noticed that Seychelles, Vietnam, and Taiwan rock the Powerpuff Girl colors? Blue. Pink. Green. I'm just sayin'. (^.^")**

**And as promised at the end of this chapter, I will have explained the process of page capturing.  
><strong>

**Ahem. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's run through this just one more time, just so you at least know the basics. I'm going to quiz you. First question. What's your name?"<p>

"Republika ng Pilipinas," I replied easily enough. We've gone through this too many times. I've actually lost count.

"Human name?"

"Perla Magallenes."

"Good! Now, which class?"

"Um..."

"Come on mate, you know this. I know you know this." Keith begins, "Know why? Because...This is the _fifty-third_ time in the row we've gone through this. If you don't get it by now, I'll go off into that corner over there and bash my head in."

"Pacific Island?" I guessed. Australia winced. Wrong answer. He gives me a tired grin and corrects me.

"...Asia."

"That was a trick question! What are _you_ then? Which class?"

"None. Well, not really none. I'm a class all my own. Australia is a country and a continent."

I puffed out my cheeks like a small child. Country and a continent? Not likely! He'd have to be a big country continent thing then. Maybe that's why he was tall? Tall people were big, right? I called him out on it, just 'cause I thought he was lying.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No lies?"

"Ridgy-didge."

He gives me a thumbs up ans flashes a smile. Cheesy as it is, I laugh. Keith then goes into a variety of mock-heroic poses. It's vaguely familiar. I wonder where I've seen it before...?

"_You're right to doubt him. He's called you a basket case once before. You and E.T. Actually E.T. was more of a burden._"

I shift uncomfortably. Whenever Sol speaks it really makes me wonder if I'm crazy, because no one else seems to hear him. Not even Keith. Even if people could hear Sol, I don't think they'd like him very much. He dislikes everybody. And I think he watches me when I sleep. Someone taps my shoulder and I look up.

"You alright there, mate?" asks Australia, eyes drifting not-so-secretly towards Sol, "That, uh, toy givin' you trouble again?"

"N-no! No. What makes you say that? Sol is ju-just a toy. So soft and cute!" I lie. I guess these situations have happened even before then, when I had my memories. If Sol was right about Australia calling me a basket case, I don't want to give him any reason to call me one again. He's been the only visitor I've had here.

"_This boy is from the 'Land Down Under.' Notice that his land is literally under the Philippines. He's beneath you in literal and metaphorical sense. Why you continue to be his ally, I can only imagine_."

In a fair world, I'd have my memories, no Sol, and be everyone's ally.

In this world, I'd have Sol, no memories, and have only Australia.

Life is unfair.

"_Cry, Kookaburra, cry! Kookaburra, oh how life can be!_" Sol sang mockingly. If Australia could hear this, I'm sure he wouldn't be smiling right now.

Maybe if I close my eyes, Sol won't be there when I open them.

"_Laugh Kookaburra, laugh!_"

...I highly doubt it though.

**ヘタリア！**

Much later Australia said he had to leave, not before giving my head a little farewell scruff . I waved goodbye as he shut the door and listened as his footsteps receded into the dull hospital sounds. Holding Sol against my chest, I flop on the bed with a resounding _whump!_

The doctors said that my head injury may have been the cause for my memory loss. Actually they're not completely sure themselves. In fact, I've heard some nurses whispering about it the other day. A blow like that to my head shouldn't have been enough to give me amnesia. A case like mine. So unusual. Sharp brown eyes. Whisper, whisper. Whisper. Whisper.

I touch my bandages again. In another few days, or so the doctors say, I should be able to take them off. Good. At least I won't look like a head case. Even if I am one.

"_Stop pitying yourself_," ordered Sol, "T_here are challenges coming up that will require you to use all of what little brain power you have left._"

"Can't I wallow in my own pity for a little lo-challenges?"

"_Challenges. Hard ones. Like figuring out how to tie your own shoelaces._"

"I'm being serious!"

"_Have it your way then. The challenges I speak of are important if you wish to remain a country for much longer. You see, unlike your Australian friend, other countries are just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike._"

I asked, "Strike at what? Me? Are you telling me that people want to attack me? For what?"

"_No, I'm telling you that everyone wants to braid each others hair and sing Kumbaya,_" he sneered,"_Anyone who isn't Australia, for God know what reason, wants you gone. Or rather wants to rule over you in a manner that would make Prussia's sudden 'disappearance' look like a Lost and Found case._"

"But what about the challenges! You told me something about challenges," I asked again. Sol filled in information lapses with insults for me. How such a cute plush could be so ugly just beneath never ceased to boggle my mind.

"_I'm getting there. No interruptions. No exceptions_."

"Sorry..."

"_Ahem. Challenges. Now I don't have much time for this, so pay close attention_," started Sol, "_Your history is the key. The country with the most of your pages gathered is going to be declared your ruler. In a few moments, I'll be quiet for a bit. My time here draws nigh. Bye!_"

"Wait, how do I fight them? Sol? Sol. _Sol!_ Tell me how to fight them! I don't...I don't want a fate like that..." I begged, but to no avail. Sol was again, a simple sun doll. His sewn-on smile mocking me with the words that would not come. Bright blue eyes staring me down with its azure glare.

I was now very, very afraid for my future. If it came down to a fight the hospital staff wouldn't allow that, right? Right? I tried to assure myself that as long as I was in this hospital, with its sterilized white walls, I'd be fine. Every shadow, every sudden movement, every squeak and scrape was an invading country ready to take my head. Nurses with pain medicine were out to poison me. The lady coming to change my sheets was going to get rid of my body. My doctor with the austere eyes was the Grim Reaper.

Sol's vague and disturbing advice was enough to keep me acutely vigilant through the night. I trusted no one. I trusted nothing. I didn't even trust myself not to fall asleep. My eyelids began to droop and I could feel myself slowly slipping into an unwanted sleep. Fighting it only made me want it more. So I surrendered.

_Your history is the key._

Sol...what do you mean?

**ヘタリア！**

"I haven't seen Perla here in days...What happened to her?"

"Who knows. I hear Kiku through her whole history out of a window! With those chances, she'd be territory by now."

"So, a burnout country like Gilbert?"

"Not even! Worse I'd say. She wasn't very strong. Plenty of allies, but when it comes down to it, wouldn't another landmass be a nice addition? Like what Puerto Rico is to Alfred."

"Oh my, I suppose you're right. She wouldn't stand a chance without her memories. And even then, she'd simply fade without them."

"Yeah..."

Kiku winced as he heard all of this gossip as to where his possibly former friend was. As of yet, he hadn't heard of any definite stories of anyone conquering Philippines. Mostly gossip about what would happen to her. No one had much faith in her, it ? He couldn't blame them. Perla exhausts herself by mostly fighting off her brother and his questionable ideals. This constant battle with him left little resources to do much else. Even with America-san and Australia-san helping.

Things were not looking up for Philippines. He made a note to pray at the shrine later.

**ヘタリア！**

Hours before...

"I caught a bunch of her papers. The _Filipinas_ shall be mine again! Then I can put her in a little white dress and make her call me 'Big Brother Spain' and-" Spain started, before he was cut off by a furious South Italy.

"Hey Tomato bastard! Don't go perving on any countires while I'm still in earshot. Especially when you go on about your weird fetishes," Romano barked. He tolerated Spain's bouts of passion-fueled ramblings at the best of time, but when he went out and got detailed about his dress fetish...God, he'd needed duct tape to make Spain shut up last time. Which, ended up in a rather, uh, "sticky" situation. The Spaniard only smiled in response.

"Ah, are you jealous Lovi? Don't worry! You were always the cutest of them all. The maid outfit you wore...So adorable!"

"S-s-hut up, dammit! Stop sayings stupid things. People will get ideas." Spain only grinned wider. He loved it when Romano got like this. So red and flushed. A face that he had seen many times before, in a variety of situations.

"Remember your first words in Spanish? What were they again? Please remind me, Lovi."

"Besos..."

"Gladly!"

"You-!"

Hidden somewhere above the trees, the boy with sharp brown eyes observed the scene below. Pathetic. This was the mighty Spain? The Spain that came to the islands and took his..._sister._...away from him? The one who gave the her that cross she wears so devoutly? Like a leash. He had her wrapped around his finger. Bastard. He was glad when she kicked him out of her life. After about three and a half motherfucking centuries. No rush there.

He scowled. His sister was tainted with foreign ideas and false "brothers." He was her brother dammit. Her only brother. And if she didn't accept that, he would make her. Or destroy her. Whichever one came first. Perla was his sister and his alone. She belonged to him. Fighting him off was useless. He would just regroup and try again.

Perhaps that thief had a right mind when he stole her history. At least with all of these people fighting off his sister, it would be easier for him to capture her. He would see with his own eyes what his "sister" thought of him. His eyes narrowed at the scene below. Hands and lips splayed all over each other. He decided to leave before it got any more physical.

**ヘタリア！**

Heavy. There was something very heavy on me. I couldn't breathe. What is it? Get off! Get off! The sensation of being unable to breathe properly jolts me out of my slumber. When I open my eyes, I see a pair of sharp brown eyes staring back at me. That and a gun. A loaded gun. How...How could such a person get in here?

My first instinct is to scream. I cannot. The lack of air makes it difficult to even talk normally. My eyes shift restlessly. I am pinned down. There is someone pointing a gun at me. Is this one of the challenges that Sol had told me to prepare for? I don't know what to do. I'm frozen. Suddenly, there's a voice.

"Now Perla, is that any way to treat your big brother? I've come all this way and not even a 'Hello!' Really. You're hurting my feelings," this person said. Those eyes...I've seen them before.

"...Who..?" I managed.

"You don't remember me? Your own flesh and blood? Then let's make you remember! Look at the window over there."

He forced me to look. I thought he was going to shoot me in the meanwhile. He didn't. The lamplight reflecting off the window showed two faces. However the faces were exactly alike. _Twins_. Curling, dark hair parted either to the left or the right, depending on which face. Brown eyes opened wide in fear or narrowed in anticipation. A not entirely sane smile perched on his lips. Like he enjoyed seeing my skin crawl. Like he'd down scary shit like this before. To me.

"I would hate for you to forget your own brother,_ sister_. Especially because of that bastardly Australia trailing after you all the time."

"Umph!"

"As much as I enjoy bonding with you, I've got things to do...It was fun seeing you again, sister dear. Bye bye."

With that he left, opening my window and jumping out into the moonless night. I did not move a muscle until the nurse came in the next day with my pain killers. She noticed bags under my eyes.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Nightmares?"

"...You could say that."

**唄う！**

_I can show you pain_

_And make you say my name_

_You will believe my lies_

_That I'm not like other guys_

_That sparkle in my eyes_

_Is part of my disguise_

_- Good with Grenades, Bruises and Bitemarks_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Golly. I sound like I actually like doing mean things to Piri-chan! Which at this point may or may not be true. Hehe. Keep in mind, I wrote this half-awake...  
><strong>

**Process of Page-Capturing: If a country has an opposing country's page, he/she may challenge said country for sovereignty. If the challenger wins, the country is forced to give up ruling rights to the challenger. However if the challenged country wins, the country gets his/her pages back and is free to kick out the invader. These challenges may occur as long as there is a page to wager.**

**...If you listen to the song, have a dirty mind, and read the bed bit then it sounds like Piricest. I'm just sayin'.**

**Review please!**

**EDIT - Sol is an ass, isn't he? He's singing a children's song. Aptly named, "Kookaburra Song." And unless I'm crazier than usual, "Ridgy didge" is like "Honest, I swear."**

**I haven't really thought out the couples...What do you like? **

**PirHon? (^.^)**

**OsuPiri? ($w$)**

**Piricest? (LOL)  
><strong>


	3. Promises

_"As a woman I have no country. As a woman my country is the whole world." - Virginia Woolf _

**A/N: Not supposed to be on the computer. Ooh, I'm bad. Oh well. I'm updating at any rate, just like I promised. Thanks for all the lovely reviews by the way! I enjoy hearing from you guys. It makes me motivated to write more. ^-^ I really need to name Piri-chan's brother, but the anonymity suits him somehow.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He could still remember that day. When the trade winds blew bitter breezes onto the land. When the glorious summer sun seemed to dim. When all but their erratic heartbeats could be heard. He'd remembered because of his sister, then Lakambini, cried to him about outsiders prowling the island. This day marked the end of their quiet days as brother and sister.<p>

Monsoons came. Typhoons blew. Wars were waged and fought. Won or lost, their people were ravaged and sorry. Rebuilding began. Alliances were mended. History re-written by the victors. The cycle began again. And again. And again. Dizzying, never-ending, never stopping even for a moment. He went through the motions. Closed his eyes and kept them shut. If he closed them hard enough, he could still remember her heartbreaking words...

_"D-don't let me go! Brother, please. Pr-promise me. Promise me you won't let go.** Pangako**!"_

If he closed them hard enough, he could still remember her heartbreaking words...

_"How could I ever call you brother after what you've done? **Ang ganitong mga pangako ... nasayang**."_

What his sister was to him, as of right now, was somewhere in between the spectrum of innocent child and backstabbing bitch. He learned to stop hoping for the first option centuries ago. Painstakingly, of course.

**ヘタリア！**

"You alright there, mate? I've been noticin' a little extra baggage around your eyes lately," Keith mentioned. We were taking a walk around the pleasure gardens. He suggested we take a walk the next time he visited. It was a nice day and I hadn't protested much, but now that we were out in the open I wasn't so sure anymore.

I hadn't been sleeping very well lately, but I didn't want him to know that. His thickly furrowed brows were quickly catching on. I had to distract him. Somehow.

"Too many nights staying up to play with Sol is all!" I lied,"Really, it's nothing to be worried about. I'd be more concerned about possibly contracting rabies from your koala. Seriously, when was the last time he was checked?"

"Hey now, Steve's not rabid. Leastaways, I don't think he is. He's not foamin' or nothin'."

"His eyes are red."

"So are yours! In fact, all those days cooped up in the hospital have made you a little pasty, Sheila."

"Then it's a good thing we're out on a walk in the sun, isn't it?"

"Mmm...I wouldn't call it a walk at the pace we're goin' at. More like a stroll," he corrected. I puffed out my cheeks.

"Strolls are what old people and couples do. This is a walk," I replied. I didn't like to be corrected. I may not know much, but my opinions were my opinions. One of the only things I had control of in the world.

For a good minute there was nothing but the scuffing of our soles against the walkway. I clutched Sol's uncharacteristically untalkative form to my chest. He turned away to get a better look at the blooming flowers. I wasn't paying much attention.

Keith moved his lips and I think he mumbled. "...We could be a couple...if you got your memories back right and proper..."

"_What?_" I whipped my head back to his face. Surely my ears were a little off from my head injury. He looked surprised and slightly flushed, but he quickly corrected himself.

"Walks are for the young and single then? Ha, I suppose it suits us then. _Me_ at least. _You_, my little granny, are most definitely old. Ancient even."

"Am not!"

"Are too! I'm a younger country than you are, but I'm bigger and taller."

"All that extra mass must go directly to your fat head."

"And your scrawny arms and legs are something to be proud of?"

"Of course, fatty."

"I didn't know we were talking about America."

"I think I'm supposed to find this funny, but I have no idea who you're referring to," I pointed out. He made a little embarrassed, "Oh." Absentmindedly he started to pick at invisible lint on his clothes.

Reminders of my current condition seemed to fade when we talked. Even the white bandages, which were coming off soon, ceased to exist. The sunlight on my skin felt good. After so many days in that room, it felt like I'd forgotten what the sun was. Thankfully Sol was always there to remind me. Take that as you will.

We were nearing a statue of a weeping monk, when a flag popped up from behind it. There was some sort of fanfare. A shout of "To-ma-toes!" A man dressed as a scarlet matador appeared. Behind him, an angry man masquerading as a bull.

"_Filipinas_, let's passionately fight for our countries!" winked the odd matador, "I hereby challenge you for your pages."

**ヘタリア！**

"Take a squizz at this show pony." spat Australia distastefully, "What a man! Ambush. Real classy, Spain."

"Hey bastard-"

"Romano, enough," Spain said with a wave of his hand, "Obviously being one of England's colonies it's a miracle he has taste in anything at all. Except Philippines. She's your saving Grace!"

Australia got really mad then. He ran up to Spain and held him towards the weeping monk. He had him dangling by his collar and although Spain was rather uncomfortable there was an ardent gleam in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her like she's an object, whacker!"

"Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a _bullfight_ you'll get!"

"What?"

"_Ole!_"

A strong gust of wind picked up, so strong that it hurt if you didn't cover your eyes. The wind whistled by your ears. Like a typhoon...

**ヘタリア！**

When Australia and Philippines opened their eyes, they were in a pen. Or at least it looked like a pen. Spaniards were on either side of the outer pen. Cheering wildly in Spanish and throwing roses towards Spain. A few hit Romano by accident. He cursed back at them in Italian.

They were not in a pen at all. The ragtag group was in the middle of a street. Sides of said street were just penned off, for whatever reason. The real pen was located behind them and locked by giant blocks of woods blocking the exits. Keepers kept away from the doors though. Like something would soon pop out.

"_Señoras y señores. Los niños y las niñas. Bienvenidos todos y cada uno, para el funcionamiento de los toros!_" announced a rather large man with a well-kept moustache.

The magaphone he was using was rather bad, so his Spanish sounded like it was neither country, minus Romano and Spain himself, knew any Spanish the interpretations were left to the crowds reactions and the man's fluid movements.

"I can't understand a bloody word he's saying! What's he saying?"

"Shhh!"

"_Estas almas valientes están aquí para hacer una cosa y sólo una cosa,_" he paused for full affect,"_llegar lo más lejos posible de estas monstruosidades. En un segundo, vamos a verlos correr como asustada niñas!_"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sol..."

"Go!"

"_¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!_"

Spain took off, Romano not too far behind. Soon this pair was followed by Australia and Philippines, due to the fact that there was a huge stampede of at last a dozen bulls behind them. The object of this challenge became painfully clear. Run. If you haven't been trampled by these beastly bovines by the end then you've won. Just try not to die. Emphasis on the "not dying" bit.

Coming up near Spain, Australia panted, "Dammit, that was dirty. You knew we didn't understand what that guy was jabbering about!"

"You might not have, but _Filipinas_ should have. Her Spanish would have been so great if she did not combine it with all of those native words," came the reply. Feet pounded on dirt and pavement. Sweat dripped from foreheads and armpits, feet and fingers. Cooling skin with its sickly charm.

The first one to go was Romano, not because he got trampled, but because he got bored. He suddenly hopped out of the pen and took a tomato out of his costume. Spain didn't have to go this elaborate for a challenge. He's a poor motherfucker himself. Munch. Munch. Munch. Stupid bastard. Chomp.

Less people for the bulls to potentially gore, but more room for the remaining three to run like rabbits. Australia's turn came next. Steve bit his ear. Painfully, he had to tear him off and stop running. Some Spanish medics took him out to have a look at his ear. His koala was suspected to have rabies. Australia was indignant and hid his worries for Philippines in his bitching about his "rabid marsupial."

"So...it's down to...you and me..." breathed Spain. Man, he was tired. He was getting a bit too old for this, but victory was so close.

"Just...a few more...meters!"

"Right!"

Spain, although he felt a little tired, was mostly alright. He's been doing this stuff for years. Philippines on the other hand, was a different story altogether. Combined with trying to keep from wetting herself, she was charged with the duty of clutching her only advise, who happened to take the form of a very squishable plush toy. Her lungs were on fire and she was barely near Spain at all. She was almost positive that her legs or lungs would give out first.

The end was in sight. the place where either one or both of them would jump came up. Before the run, Spain had strategically placed a banana peel on the ground. He didn't particularly wan to harm Philippines, but when he won he could get his little Filipinas was caught in a reveire, reminiscing on his wild Conquistador days.

"Spain...!"

"Huh...?"

"Spain, watch out! Banana...peel...!" warned Philippines. But it was too late. Spain looked down and saw his demise in all of its fruity glory.

"¿Qué? _¡Oh__, Dios mío__!_"

_Slip!_

The crunching of flesh and bone had never sounded like a sweeter symphony.

**ヘタリア！**

Philippines had ended up winning a page of her history in the end. Only to collapse and find out, much later when she came to again, that this meant she had to stay longer for "further observations." Australia heartily patted her back and promised to continue visiting.

"It's just a few more days," he offered sympathetically," What've you got to lose?"

"My memory!"

"Yeah...that too..." he admitted. Something seemed to stir in the room. The energy felt uplifting. Warm. Radiant. Like the effects of could only mean one thing.

Crap.

"_Ahhh~! What a lovely nap. Oh. Did I miss anything important?_"

"**_Sol!_**"

"Uh-oh, you're talkin' to that voodoo doll again."

"_Watch who you're instulting, Bandaid Boy Wonder._"

Spain on the other hand, had to be taken care of by Romano until he fully recovered. His hospital bills plunged him further into his cold. Which meant Romano had to scramble for money. Again. And he just finished paying off the mafia. _Again._

"Tomato bastard! I told you bull running was a fucking stupid idea. I told you we should've done something else, dammit!"

"Ah, Lovi. I like it when you use your dirty mouth. It's sexy."

"B-Ba-bastard!"

"Lovi~!"

By the day's end Philippines had only remembered a little bit of her past. Mostly information about Spanish colonization in her home. Spain had apparently given her the small cross around her neck. Quite useful, actually. When no one was looking she used its fine edges to clean her nails.

Along with other things until she kicked him out three and a half centuries later, she and Spain seemed to be genuinely fond of each other. Like brother and sister, one could say. Although not out loud, for the walls have eyes. And ears. And-hell. Mindanao had this place filled with spies.

**ヘタリア！**

"Sir, my sources indicate that the Spaniard and his accomplice were unable to defeat the Philippines. She somehow won," stated Mindanao's underling. He looked up at his employer expectantly. He was extremely displeased. Not angry, just...not happy.

"Idiots. Both of them. We'll just wait until the next imbecile comes around. Anything else to report?" he asked boredly.

"No sir..."

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and by the way..."

"Y-y-yes sir?"

"Keep an eye out for a Russian. Russia personified, actually. Ivan Braginski. Tall. Scarf. Big nose. Can't miss him."

"Ye-yes sir." gulped his underling. He did not like Russia. Not one bit. He was almost as terrified of him as his own boss. It didn't help that Russia carried around a steel pipe. Or that his subordinates feared him. Or that his heart came popping out at irregular intervals. Or perhaps, that he and his country shared a holiday. June 12. God save us all if he ever got on the _bad_ side of Russia.

****唄う！****

_We were born in expectation_

_The church bell blessed us_

_For selfish adult's reasons_

_Our future was ripped in two**  
><strong>_

_- Len Kagamine, Servant of Evil_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wah so emotional, but I hoped you liked it! At least it should've been emotional. At the end I went, "Fuck this." and wrote a silly ending. Originally they were supposed to bullfight, but I was too lazy. :p It's almost summer vacation, so I'll have more time to update more soon. Won't that be swell? However I also have summer courses to take, so it won't be too often. I'm so sorry. **

**I'd like to point out some minor irony about promise here, for those of you who haven't Wikipedia'd Mindanao as of late. According to Wikipedia, it's also called "The Land of Promise." I'll let you fill in those blanks for yourself. Heh. Not that I don't like y'all, but I'm busy and I have a paper due on top of writing this so could you Google Translate up any phrases you don't understand?  
><strong>

**Review please?  
><strong>


	4. Adversary

_"I am putting myself to the fullest possible use, which is all I think that any conscious entity can ever hope to do." - HAL 9000_

**A/N: Filler! Sort of. I'm not sure, but it's _vaguely_ relevant. (Which means it _is_ a filler. Jeezus AsianMe, you're a dumbass.) Bah. DEDICATED TO TRUE BLUE, HADDYSKELLY  
><strong>

**And yes, Mindanao's human name is revealed. Yes, it's supposed to be distinct from Perla's. Yes, they are blood-related. Yes, his portrayal as an incestuous psycho is very unappealing in contrast to the Land of Promise. Yes, I make up this shit on the spot. No, not all Muslims are like this. (Refers to Abu Sayyaf)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**...Y'all do realize that I estimate these twins to be about fourteen, right? No?**

**PS Rating is liable to change. Why? My future plot ideas include, but are not limited to: crucifixion, gore, intense incest, everlasting damnation, and situations that generally break one or more of the Ten Commandments. This all goes to say, I'm a pretty messed up Catholic.**

**Yes-My writing style leaves a lot to be desired. I'm working on it. Very hard to do with school back in session.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There are twenty-four hours in a single day. Eight of those hours are devoted to sleeping. Roughly two and a half hours are dedicated to my daily prayers. Six hours of school. Two hours to complete assignments from aforementioned school. An hour daily for basic grooming. Another hour for three daily meals. Two more hours lost for dealing with imbeciles and subordinates. A total of twenty-one and a half hours attributed to my life as a Muslim student of World Academy.<p>

I have only one and a half hours for myself. It astounds me how I get anything around here done, especially with America and Australia breathing down my neck. My little sister as well. I guess it can't be helped. She's never been particularly strong with repelling foreign ideas. That can be fixed...

"Sir."

"..."

"Sir?"

"..."

"S-sir!"

"_What?_"

"I hate to disturb you, but..."

"Then _why_ are you? Out with it then," I crossly replied. Why my subordinates insist on disturbing me out of the two hours I've ever-so-graciously provided just for them to prattle, I can only guess. For his sake, this better be important.

"Positive relations between Northern Philippines and Spain have been restored. Spain failed to capture her pages."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now take my old Tokarev, yes _that_ one, and shoot yourself in the foot."

"I-I don't understand. I was ordered to-"

"I have already received this information. I'm very displeased that you have willingly chosen to interrupt my only hours alone with _recycled_ information."

"Sir, I couldn't have known this. If you just-"

"Are you questioning me, subordinate? Have I lead you through grit and grime against those Catholic pigs, taken time away from my personal needs, and defended our copper mines, some of our people's only source of income, from Australian businessmen, just so a low-ranking, insignificant subordinate could question my actions?"

"But sir-!"

"No buts. I asked a simple question. I graciously await your answer, subordinate," I said. Just as he tested my patience and forgiveness with his babbling, I tested his loyalty with my question. If he was smart he'd comply. If he was a deserter, then I could have a firing squad him in less time than it takes to blink. Although, ammunition is getting hard to come by. He'd better not pick the latter.

"I understand...sir."

"Make sure to clean up the mess when your done. Blood splatter on the walls scares away potential allies."

"Yes sir."

The sounds of his muffled screams were musical. Ah, divine retribution for a soul who rightly deserved it. Now all he needs to do is clean up his mess before any of my business associates arrive. The blood is much more off-putting than I imagined. I'll have to tell him to be much more clean in his execution. Oh well. It was his fault. My time is scarce. He should know better than to waste it. That hole in his damn foot should be a small reminder of his mistake.

"S-s-sir...!" my subordinate manged to choke out. Did he not just pay for wasting my time? Sigh. I'll humor him.

"What is is now?" I inquired. Really, I wanted to know. He just shot himself in his own foot for bothering me with useless information and now he was doing it again. If he keeps this up, I'll be short one more lackey. Which really isn't that distressing

"Co-company..." came the reply, accompanied by a gurgling sound. The fool must have passed out from blood loss. Slowly I turned my head to see but instead of my bumbling underling sprawled out on the floor, my vision was assailed with the hulking figure of a man. Russia.

"I see you are having a little trouble with keeping your unders in check, da?" he smiled. He was holding something behind his back all while doing the talking. Not a good sign.

"Good help is hard to find," I responded, "Come in."

He nodded. Kept his hands behind his back. Understandable. He eyed my fallen subordinate for a moment, before kicking him off to the nearest corner. My underling gave out a groan and gurgled some more. Useless sack of shit. I invited the Russian to sit, while we talked. If people were going to barge in on my personal time, they better be fucking comfortable.

"Let us cut to chase. I am not here for pleasure talk. Please to be telling me why you have used my pipe to out your sister."

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"Da. During the idiot America's war in Vietnam. Now that war is over, is not so buddy buddy. Not enough to steal each other's things."

"It's a pipe, Russia. I wiped the blood off. Bleached it."

"Blunt force trauma to head with unidentified object." Russia spat, grimacing as if he tasted something bitter, "Most likely metal. Doctors catch on fast and my reptuation is not so squeaky clean. They will suspect me, you little shit." He was getting angry. This was expected. He brought the lead pipe out from behind his hands. This was not expected.

In one graceful arc, he brought it down against my left cheek. Hard. My teeth and head were in one piece. I tasted blood however. The Russian made me bite my own tongue. Literally. My blood tasted of metal, rust-red and free flowing. There was a bruise forming fast. My cheek became hot and purple with the beginnings of a bruise. I spat out a gob onto the dirt floor. I grinned wickedly.

"I deserved that-"

"Da. You did. Very much."

"-But hear me out before you knock my head off. I have a proposition to make." He snorted at my proposal. People often do, but that only fuels my ambition.

"Why should I care to listen to a thieving, reject Oriental?"

"Because I'll make you an offer you won't dare to refuse."

"Oh? Please elaborate my friend, I'd dearly love to hear it. And if you can't, I'll let my pipe do all the talking for me. He rather likes meeting your face."

"I'll get Natalia in here. Fast."

He eyed me suspiciously, "...You lie..."

"I tell you only what is true."

"How? I have heard that one before. Using my sister's sick obsession against me. People have tried that one as a last ever came out of it."

"Connections with America are quite strong. For both Belarus and Philippines. A shame if word got out on your every breath and move."

"Such dirty dealings. For such a bright and sunny country, I am beginning to think you are much more darker. Little bit like myself."

"Do as I say, _exactly_ as I say, and I'll keep quiet. Agreed?"

"You are no bigger than Raivis, on the contrary perhaps even smaller than he, and yet you somehow have the balls to give _me_ orders. Puny Oriental. You are a shrewd businessman. Da, it's a deal. But if you lie to me, my pipe and things that are much worse await you. Be aware of that."

"I would be insulted if you thought of me in any other way. Now...Let's get down to business."

**ヘタリア！**

The next day, I was questioned at school for the noticeably new patch of bandage on my left cheek. Teachers and students oggled and it got to the point where I would have to explain that it wasn't anything serious for a wound its size. A fall. Stop staring. A minor scrape. Stop staring. Nothing to be worried about. Stop staring.

Smile and a head tilt. Feign innocence. Fake interest. Bullshit my way through their concerns and questions. Nod every once and a while. These people are annoying and useless in my objective. If you can't offer me anything worthwhile, you are useless and deserve to die. My philosophy for everything.

I see you watching me, _marumi dayuhan_. Keep those washed-out green eyes to yourself and out of my business. Your sheep-fucking friend as well. That's right _Happon_, let the guilt eat away at you. I enjoy it. It plagues you, knowing the fate you've condemned my cute and naive sister to. Does it hurt you? Do you feel it? The heart-wrenching pangs of regret and agony? It is quite painful. It's eating you alive. So delicious how you squirm.

"Pervaiz Macapobre, what happened to your cheek? It looks like you've gotten into a fight..."

Allah, give me strength...

**ヘタリア!**

Perla was in the hospital, doped up and recuperating. Apparently running with the bulls ran the little country within an inch of her life. Sedatives for assured bed rest. She also contracted a bad cough from some sort of inhalation of dust. Various weird syrups were ingested and ointments spread across her tiny chest. The tried victor was hardly in any condition to do anything but sit like a vegetable, but she wore her small victory like a war medal. The sedative was wearing off, so she was groggily coming to. Her mind wasn't quite as a wake as her body.

"Sol?"

"_Yes, druggie?_"

"I got a bad feeling..."

"_Too many sedatives for you. Tell the nurse not to use the amount recommended for putting down an adult rhino next time, eh?_"

"Not that, smarty pants. I don't know. I just feel like something bad is gonna happen to me. Like super bad."

"_Being a vulnerable amnesiac country who's constantly in the hospital has absolutely nothing to do with that then._"

"I'm serious! Augh...Now I feel dizzy..."

"_Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just get your rest or at the very least woman, your basic motor skills. You've been aimlessly swatting your hand for five minutes. Goodness. If anyone were to challenge you, now would be a prime time to do it._"

"I'm tired."

"So sleep."

"You just said, now was a good time for someone to attack and stuff. How am I gonna sleep through that? Earmuffs?"

"_I never said anything about anyone actually attacking. I'll protect you if that happens._"

"Hahaha, that's funny. You're a nice dolly Sol. How're you gonna do that?"

"_I have my ways. Now sleep, you chatty thing._"

"Not until the nurse comes back with my ice cream!"

"_There is no nurse. Delirious dolt. You were speaking to the air. Rest now. No more talking._"

"'Kay. Nighty-night Sol. I love you bunches and bunches! Haha..."

"_Idiot girl. You're such a handful sometimes. _"

"...Wah! You're so mean."

"_Sleep. I mean it. Don't make me come over there!_"

"Ah, scary sunny dolly. Okay. Okay. Just don't hurt me."

**唄う！**

_No one can stop me for only I am in control_  
><em>If you want me you'd better contact my people<em>

_In my crown - I am king_  
><em>Love their endless worshipping<em>  
><em>I am raw - A dinosaur<em>  
><em>But I will never be extinct<em>  
><em>Don't mess with me - I'll shoot you down<em>  
><em>Don't mess with me I'll knock you out<em>

_Show me sex appeal - Get on your hands and knees_  
><em>Forget about the meal - It's best to keep me pleased<em>  
><em>Imagine, if you will, our meat on the block<em>  
><em>I've no time to kill so how about a quick fuck?<em>

_I've come it's been fun but won't you please disappear_  
><em>Something tells me you can't further my career<em>

_-Temposhark, __Don't Mess With Me_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Go psychotic, evil brothers! It's 4:38 AM and I have homework to bullshit. Pardon me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully. Does this count as a filler? Hell if I of my useless rambling...  
><strong>

**Sporadic updates. Not cool. Sorry. School. (Piece that together as you will)**

**The song is basically what goes through Pervaiz's twisted little mind. Sometimes mine. But mostly the British Empire.  
><strong>

**Review!**


	5. Return of AsianMe

**_Look who's back from the proverbial dead! It's AsianMe!_**

_**Okay, I know I haven't updated for months (I blame school) but that doesn't mean I haven't been working on chapters. I have (Five new chapters...Whoo). It's just that I won't post them until I edit the last four. I hate the last four. So yeah. Not dead. Just not here. 'Till we meet again!**_

_-AsianMe  
><em>


End file.
